Love Untainted
by princess-Hoshi324
Summary: Sequel to 'Death's Tender Kiss'.Tohru and Yuki now must face the challenges of the being to together.But can they or will they break under the presure of the Sohma family?Will they survive their last year of high school?
1. Chapter 1

Love Untainted 

Chapter 1 : School Trials

Yuki and Tohru walked side-by-side, their hands intertwined, as they slowly made their way to school. Kyo, Haru, and Momiji stayed a short distance away, their eyes staring at the road ahead of them. " The summer was eventful, huh, Yun-chan?" asked Tohru, a bright smile placed on her face. Yuki nodded, his eyes looking at the approaching school. " It's our last year, Tohru-chan." said Yuki, his hand clinging to her's . Tohru looked at the school, the weight of the situation hitting her full force. " Your going to college, aren't you." said Tohru, her head slowly falling to her chest. Yuki nodded, his grey eyes darkening. " Yeah, but, I'll still see you, Tohru-chan." said Yuki, urging her to smile. Tohru nodded, though she didn't feel any better.

Uo and Hana stood at the gate, smiling at the appraoching Sohma's and Tohru. " Yo, loverboy." said Uo, as they walked past them into the courtyard. Kyo fumed, his hair standing on end. " I am not your loverboy!" yelled Kyo, turning to look at the ex-yankee. But his argument got no further, for Uo planted a kiss upon the angry boy's lips. Kyo fell in beside Uo, a faint blush spread across his sun kissed face. Momiji laughed, his smile enlargening at his cousin. Haru and Hana smiled, they're hands intertwined. The school yard buzzed with life, as the students ran around the school, new and old all lost in the chaos of the first day.

The Prince Yuki fanclub had gathered, it's new leader surveying the courtyard, her gaze focusing on the entrance. "I see him!" she yelled, to her fellow comrades, as she spotted the prince. All of the girls swooned as Tohru and he walked past, their eyes forming hearts. " Oh, he's so gorgeous, and handsome!' said one, her eyes following the couple. " And smart." one piped in, her eyes watching him with hungery eyes. The leader looked closely at the couple, her eyes scanning his body. The whole female population of the school watched the prince. " The witch is holding his hand!" she yelled, her eyes filling with tears. The fanclub fumed, their faces turning red with rage.

Tohru shivered, cowering to Yuki. " Is something wrong, Tohru-chan ?" asked Yuki, pulling Tohru into his arms. Tohru snuggled close to his warm chest, her large brown eyes looking around the room. " I feel kinda strange, like someone is watching me." answered Tohru, as Yuki stroked her head. A smile formed on Yuki's lips, as he held Tohru, his grey eyes staring down at her. " It's the fanclub." said Yuki, pulling her chin to look at him. A slight blush crossed Tohru's cheeks, as her lips parted slightly. " Yo." said Uo, as she and the rest of the gang walked into the room. Tohru turned away from Yuki, placing a bright smile on her face. Hana walked up to her Tohru, looking into her friends eyes. " It seems we have interrupted simething." said Hana, in a monotone voice. Tohru blushed, placing her hand on her heated cheek. Uo laughed, rolling back her head. " Sorry, should we leave?" asked Uo, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. Yuki shook his head, a smile prancing along his face.  
" We have ruined the moment." said Momiji, dancing into the room. Haru trotted up to Yuki, hugging him. Yuki rolled his eyes, as Tohru laughed, her hand cupping her mouth. " The fanclub girls are following you." said Kyo, sitting on one of the desks.

Uo sat on Kyo's lap, taking a piece of peppermint from her bag. " Yup, and they have a funny look in their eye." said Uo, sticking the candy into her mouth. Hana looked around the room, her eyes emotionless. " Yeah, I know." said Yuki, pulling Tohru, protectively, into his arms. Tohru relaxe against him, her smile relaxing as he pulled her deeper into the embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Love untainted 

Chapter 2

Hana looked around the nearly deserted room, her face expressionless. "What are you going to do about it?"asked Hana, looking at the couple. Yuki looked out the window, sighing."He doesn't have to answer it now, but later."said Uo, waving her candy infront of Kyo's mouth. Kyo grabbed the candy in his teeth, biting down hard on the peppermint stick."Hey that's mine!"exclaimed Uo, hitting Kyo over the head. He stuck his tongue out of his mouth, pushing her off his lap. The young couple argued, yelling and using harsh words, but in the end they were back together, back to sitting on each other, taking each others things.

Tohru giggled, snuggling closer to Yuki's warm chest."What do yuo want to do after school?"asked Tohru, as the room quieted. Uo just shrugged, eating the rest of her peppermint, keeping it a good few inches from Kyo's mouth."How about we go swimming, or better yet we could play badmiton like we did on our second year together." suggested Uo, bouncing annoyingly on Kyo's lap. "If your gonna bounce then get off!" said Kyo, placing his hands under her rised thighs, and lifting her from his lap.  
"Stop it, you stupid pussy cat!" said Uo, as he slowly lowered her back down. Haru laughed slightly, playing with his cousin's hair.  
"I like the idea of badmiton, what about you?"asked Tohru, looking up at Yuki. Yuki smiled nodding to the short girl, before kissing her forehead. Tohru blushed, turning to face him, and wrapping her arms around the boy.

"Are you ready, Momiji?"asked Uo, as she held the birdie ready. The hyperactive bunny nodded, his tongue wipping across his pink lips. Uo threw the birdie into the air, hitting it forcefully to the waiting boy. Momiji hit it back, gracefully falling to the ground. Yuki hit far over Kyo's head, watching the cat franticly run after the falling device.  
"One point team two, zero for team 1." Tohru yelled, serving the birdie into the air. It flew downwards, hitting the ground with a satisfying 'click', on the ground in front of her.  
Uo laughed, falling onto the pavement, rolling on the hot ground. Tohru looked around at the laughing girl, smiling."It was bad huh?"asked Tohru, though she knew the answer.  
Uo nodded, holding her sides and gasping for breath."Can't breath!" gasped Uo, through her laughter. Kyo sat next to his hysterical girlfriend, poking her sides hard with his sunkissed finger. Uo's muscles spasmed, sending small darts of pain up her spine to her arms."Owowowow." whined Uo, laying still on the ground.  
"Are you okay?"asked Tohru standing over her friend. Uo nodded, sitting up from the ground to smile at them.  
"Back to the game." said Kyo, dragging her to her fee


	3. Chapter 3

Love Untainted 

Chapter 3

Akito stood silently in his personal garden, a single sparrow perched on his finger, as he hummed to himself. He slowly watched the bird, as it hopped from finger to finger, leaving one then returning, after him flicking it a few times. A smile spread across his face the brid stayed on his finger."That is what I must do to my Yuki-koi." said Akito, grabbing the bird into his palm, and squeezing the air from it. He repeated tighting and loosening his girp on the poor creature, watching the delicious pain he put it through.

"Akito-sama, it's time for you to come inside." called Hatori, taking a step into the garden. Akito waved the older man back, walking toward him at a slow and steady pace. he smiled when he saw Hatori's reaction at the bird, that now lay in his hand.

"Do you know what I am going to do with my favorite pet?"asked Akito, looking at Hatori, his dark eyes searching his face. The older man shook his head, a lump forming at the back of his throat as he watched the head of his family pet the creature lightly on it's head.

"What?"asked Hatori, his voice void of any emotion. Akito smiled, brushing the hair from Hatori's face.

"It will be wonderful to see him, pitiful and weak, defenseless and helpless, alone and sorrowful, won't it Hatori-san?" Akito stated, more than questioned.

The older man, cringed, clenching his fist at the touch of his 'master'. Hatori shook his head, trying desperately to shake the horrible images from Yuki's last torture. His body had been badily beaten, blood had pooled on the floor around his lifeless body, his clothes torn from his frame and thrown about the room, either shredded or bloody, each telling a tale in his torment. He had been once again mercilessly raped and hurt, all because he would not say the words Akito wanted to hear, those three words that formed a bond and a peace, the words 'I love you'.

"No it would not." said Hatori, plainly, as not to anger the younger man.

Akito shook his head, squeezing the bird once again in his powerful grip. Hatori watched as the bird shrieked and cried out, struggling against Akito's grip, trying to get free from the tight and suffocating grasp, trying with all it's might to be free once again. Finally just before the poor creature died, Akito loosened his hold on the animal, allowing it to breath once again. He looked up at Hatori, smiling evily as he again squeezed the bird. but before he could hold it tight enough the bird, fought his way from Akito, and into the sky, flying high so he could not be caught. Hatori smiled, slightly, turning away from the distraught Akito, walking slowly toward the house.

"He will fight for his life before any of that happens, or die trying." Hatori whispered, walking back to his office, watching the bird fly out of Akito's reach."Good luck."


	4. Chapter 4

Love Untainted 

Chapter 4

Shigure stood silently in the doorway, watching the teenagers look at the falling cherry blossoms. His eyes scanned their eager faces as they watched the beautiful pink blossoms fall. Tohru and Momiji danced in the falling petals, their arms extended to the azure sky. Yuki just watched them, a small smile on his pale face. Kyo just smirked, nudging Uo gently in the ribs, whispering something in her ear. Haru and Hana just watched the two dance, silent and watchful. Shigure sighed, as they approached the house, his heart sinking."So, the gallant teens have returned from the evil school." said Shigure, dramaticly placing his hand on his chest.

Kyo rolled his eyes, slipping easily past his older cousin. "Shut up idiot." mumbled Kyo, slipping off his shoes, and walking into the house. The others followed, each greeting the adult in their respective ways. Shigure stopped Yuki at the door, taking hold of the teen's shoulder. Yuki looked up at his cousin, a questioningly look in his peircing grey eyes. Shigure looked at him seriously, his dark brown eyes hardening. The older man lead the teen into his office, silently shutting the door.

"Hatori called." said Shigure, seating himself at his desk.Yuki eyes narrowed, as he looked at Shigure, icy building up in his gaze.  
"What does he want?"asked Yuki. Shigure sighed, running his hand through his dark hair.

"He just want you to be careful, with Akito and all, it can get pretty dangerous." said Shigure, shrugging his shoulders. Yuki nodded, looking over at the paper door.

"Is there anything else? Or is that is?" Yuki said questioningly, walking briskly over to the door. Shigure waved his cousin out of the room, a smirk wandering onto his lips. Yuki slipped wordlessly out of the door, down the hall and in to the kitchen to join the others.

Tohru looked at him, cocking her head to the side, a curious smile crossing her face. "What did Shigure-san want?"asked Tohru, watching Yuki's lack of emotion. Yuki looked at her, placing a fake smile on his face, running his fingers through his hair.

"Nothing, he's just being himself." said Yuki, his eyes void of his feelings. Hana sat straighter in her chair, looking at him with silent accusing eyes. Yuki met her cold gaze dead on, his own out matching her's, forcing her to look down.

"So what are you doing?"asked Yuki, placing his arms around Tohru's waist, resting his head on her's. Tohru snuggled close, resting her head in his chest.

"Uo and Hana want to spend the night, so I was going to ask Shigure-san if they could."said Tohru, lifting her chin to look up at him. Yuki looked slightly away, a small blush crossing his cheeks."What's wrong Yun-chan?" asked Tohru, her large eyes filling with worry. Yuki gently tightened his arms around her waist, his eyes gently telling her to ask later. Tohru just simply nodded her head, his silent message transporting itself to her.

Uo, Hana, Haru and Kyo silently watched them, taking note of the strain in Yuki's eyes. Kyo watched them, his crimson eyes scanning his cousin for any sign of distress.Ever since the accident, the entire family had been watching the rat recover, making sure he at least had time to mend of the trauma of his injuryies before Akito began his torture. Haru looked over at Kyo, nodding his head at the cat's watchful eyes."We need to ask Shigure-sensei what he told Yuki." Haru whispered to Kyo, his eyes narrowing. Kyo nodded, slowly walking toward the writer's office.

"Kyo, what have I done to deserve this great honor?" questioned Shigure, raising his eyebrow at the cat. Kyo remained silent, casting his eyes to the floor. Shigure sighed, waving his hand at the organe haired teen."You want to know what I told Yuki, hmm?"asked Shigure, placing his hands behind his head. Kyo silently nodded, seating himself comfortably on the floor."Akito's planning something, Hatori said it wasn't good, but when has Akito ever been good, right?"said Shigure, looking at the cat. Kyo just nodded, standing to his feet."Aww, leaving already?"asked Shigure, trying to sound pathetic. Kyo turned back to his cousin, his narrowed dangerously.

"Tohru want Uo and Hana to sleep over, and Haru and Momiji are already." said Kyo, walking from the room.


End file.
